


Justice

by Meri



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri/pseuds/Meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy gets what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Gina. Written in thanks for her hard work on Merry Smutmus 2005.

Lucius Malfoy awoke slowly, enjoying the warmth and softness of the bed. He'd gone to sleep on a pallet in Azkaban, under a death sentence, albeit one that had been hanging over his head for many years. That things had changed penetrated his brain. Completely awake now, he did a quick assessment of himself and his surroundings without opening his eyes. He was naked, on fine silk sheets. He was clean, too.

There was someone sitting next to him, close enough to hear their breathing.

"I know you're awake. You might as well give it up."

Snape.

Lucius bit back a sigh. He should have known. Resigned, he opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position on the fluffy pillows. Snape sat in the chair beside his bed, resplendent in dark green brocade robes, that Lucius practiced eye said cost quite a few galleons. The sight was wrong on so many levels. But then the world had gone wrong long ago.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked, keeping his voice just this side of civil. He wasn't stupid and knew there was more going on then he knew about just yet. "Did your master send you to torment me?"

"My master, as you so quaintly put it, has granted me whatever rights I wish to take from you." Snape's tone was haughty and superior, rather like it had been when the Dark Lord had granted him a boon.

Of course, the current Lord was reputed to not be dark. Lucius didn't believe it for a moment.

"What is it that you want from me, then?" Lucius was smart enough to nearly hide his disgust. Nearly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'll ask for what I want?"

"Surely you don't think I'll offer, do you?" Because, really, he might have to give Snape what he wanted to save his life, but that didn't mean he had to volunteer for the chore.

"Oh, yes. I do expect you to offer," Snape said quite predictably.

Lucius weighed his options. "You have no stomach for force."

Weak-willed bastard, Lucius thought as Snape inclined his head in agreement. *He* would have just taken what he wanted.

A sneer settled onto Snape's face. "Look at where using force has taken you. You are quite at my mercy."

"More likely, your masters." Lucius sneered back. He was becoming tired of this game and wished that Snape would come to his point.

"Surely you realize that he is *not* my master." There was an edge that had crept into Snape's voice that said he'd fought this battle before.

Lucius didn't want to argue the semantics of Potter's ownership of Snape. He knew that Snape probably thought of himself as Potter's lover. And no doubt the insolent Gryffindor encouraged him. "Perhaps he is not. However, he is your Lord. Like the Dark Lord before him."

"Not at all like Voldemort. Nothing like him," Snape hissed through clenched teeth.

Cleary, another sore spot, Lucius thought with a suppressed smile. "Only because you are lauded as a hero rather than tortured as a traitor."

A shudder passed through Snape's still thin frame and it was all Lucius could do not to gloat. Oh, to have the bastard under his wand again. He schooled his features not to show what he was feeling, no sense in angering his captor more than he already was.

Snape met his eyes. "Submission is what I want from you. Willing Submission."

How amazingly predictable. Lucius could have yawned. Snape wanted to fuck him. Lucius inclined his head. "As you please."

"Say it," Snape said, equal parts desire and satisfaction leaping into his black eyes.

"I thought I just did." It wasn't what he wanted, and Lucius knew it.

Snape glared at him, saying nothing more, but clearly waiting.

"You have my permission to do as you please with me." Lucius squelched the bile that threatened to rise out of his stomach. To be brought so low by a half-blood traitor tore at Lucius' pride. However, if he could convince Snape that he made good bed sport, that would no doubt further his cause.

Snape reached into his robe and drew out a leather collar with a large silver buckle. "Put it on."

As much as he wanted to roll his eyes, Lucius restrained himself. He wanted to survive, and preferably stay out of Azkaban. That his fingers trembled as he reached for the collar, infuriated him. Once the collar was buckled, he felt a magical tingle go down his spine. When he touched the collar again the buckle was gone, leaving only smooth leather.

"What was that?" he asked, fearing that this was more than what Snape had said.

"It is a neutralizing charm. You'll be unable to do magic while you wear it. Once it's willingly accepted only the wizard, or witch who cast the charm can remove it." Snape's smile was pure evil.

Lucius couldn't suppress his shudder. He'd been suckered and he knew it.

The door opened, and Potter strolled in, wearing faded blue jeans and a blue t-shirt, with robes open over it. To Lucius, Potter still looked like an obnoxious twelve year-old, despite being twenty-four and the most powerful wizard in many generations. Lucius had a healthy respect for that power.

Potter ignored him, and looked at Snape, smiling softly. "All done?"

"It was easy as I told you it would be." Surprisingly, Snape's smile held true warmth as he looked at Potter.

"Good. Let's have lunch." Potter held out his hand and Snape took it without hesitation. They moved towards the door.

Lucius could not believe they would just leave him like this. He hated being forced to ask, and if he could have hexed them into oblivion, he would have. "Wait. I demand to know what is going on here."

"You demand?" Potter raised an eyebrow. "You're not in a position to demand anything. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll tell you something."

Lucius gritted his teeth. "Please tell me what is going on."

"Your new owner will be here shortly." It was Snape who answered, and with a smirk that Lucius knew too well.

"Who?" Lucius could barely get the words out as he tried to breathe normally.

"Me," Hermione Granger said as she came into the room carrying a leash and what looked like a plain white robe. She was smiling rather broadly. "We rather thought the punishment should fit the crime. You'll be working for me for the rest of your life."

Lucius could not believe this was happening. Not to him, not after everything else he'd survivied. "But…."

"I'll be paying you minimum wage, for house elves, that is." Granger smiled again and held up the leash. "Time to go."

"No. I won't work for a Mud--"

"Don't say it," Potter warned and his look was so fierce, Lucius would have backed up a step, if he weren't sitting. "I don't want to have you executed. But I will."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"Harry feels there has been enough killing already." Snape answered him, and clearly he did not agree with his Lord's assessment.

"You can come with me or you can return to Azkaban. Those are your only two choices." Granger's face had lost its amusement and Lucius wondered if he might be safer in Azkaban.

However, there would be time to workout his escape, if he stayed out of prison. With that in mind, he nodded to Granger, and took the robe she handed him.

-finis  
12/22/2005


End file.
